catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Keri René Fuller
Cats Credits US Tour 6 - 01/2019 - 29/01/2020 - Grizabella Biography (2019) National Tour Debut! Previous credits - Broadway: Waitress (Francine & Jenna u/s). Regionally, she has appeared in Murder Ballad (Sara), Les Misérables (Eponine), Lizzie Borden (Lizzie), Hunchback of Notre Dame (Esmeralda), Dogfight (Rose), A Chorus Line (Maggie), Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson (Rachel), A Midsummer Night's Dream (Helena), Titus Andronicus (Lavinia). Proud BM Baldwin Wallace University Alumna and member of the Actor's Equity Association. Endless gratitude to CGF, Lindsay from Tara Rubin, Trevor, Andy, Brian and Kristen, and the magic that is this Creative Team for this life altering experience. Love to BWMT'15, Mom, Dad, and Michael. For KJB and Tiff. Interview (2019) 'Cats' tour coming to Bushnell in Hartford, by Cori Urban, Masslive.com. No one is going to nip Keri Rene Fuller's enthusiasm for her role as "Grizabella," the "Glamour Cat," in the national tour of the musical "Cats." Speaking from Providence, Rhode Island, the day before the cast began its technical week adding lighting, costumes and makeup to their rehearsals, she said, "I'm sure it will take my breath away" to see fellow cast members in their makeup and costumes. "Thinking about it makes me so excited." The new national tour of "Cats" will open at The Bushnell's Mortensen Hall on, Jan. 29. Composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber and based on T.S. Eliot's "Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats," the record-breaking musical spectacular has captivated audiences in more than 30 countries and 15 languages. For Fuller, 25, it will be a first to play a character that lives more in the past than the present. "Time has taken a toll on her," she said of Grizabella. "What keeps her going are her memories of how glamorous she used to be." The old cat used to be part of what Fuller called a "tribe of cats," but Grizabella made choices and left, a departure the others saw as a betrayal. "When she returned she was not welcomed with open arms," Fuller said. "She is met with disdain." But what is beautiful in the story is how the character brings to life the quality of redemption, she continued. "She is just the most beautiful, flawed and stubborn character I've ever come into contact with. ... She just keeps going. She is unstoppable and resilient and tenacious and very brave." Fuller majored in drama at a performing arts high school in Oklahoma then earned a bachelor's degree in music from Baldwin Wallace University in Ohio. She has performed at workshops and readings in New York City, acted in regional theater in Idaho and Ohio and was in the Broadway cast of Waitress. She considers herself "lucky and blessed" to make a living performing and finds theater a way to channel emotions. She also wants to help audience members become better people by "putting a mirror up to society and nature (so they can) grow and evolve into more compassionate people." Eventually she would like to return to a home base in New York City, work on Broadway and perform in new musicals. Ultimately, she would like to originate a role. This is Fuller's first national tour, and she looks forward to seeing the country; the production is scheduled for two dozen cities through August. Media Becoming...Grizabella of CATS Broadway In Chicago Watch CATS Tour Grizabella Keri René Fuller Belt Out "Memory" Gallery Grizabella US6 Keri Rene Fuller 01.jpg|as Grizabella Grizabella Demeter US6 Keri Rene Fuller Liz Schmitz 2019.jpg|as Grizabella with Liz Schmitz as Demeter Grizabella Victoria US6 Keri Rene Fuller Caitlin Bond 01.jpg|as Grizabella with Caitlin Bond as Victoria Grizabella US6 Keri Rene Fuller 03.jpg|Curtain Call Griz Munk US6 Keri R Fuller Dan Hoy backstage01.jpg|as Grizabella with Dan Hoy as Munkustrap Tanto Griz US6 Erin Keri.png|as Grizabella Grizabella US6 Keri Rene Fuller backstage01.jpg|as Grizabella Grizabella US6 Keri Rene Fuller 2020.png|as Grizabella Grizabella Keri Rene Fuller US6 2.png|as Grizabella Grizabella With Mirror US6 Keri.png|as Grizabella Jakey Hicks Keri Rene Fuller Grizabella.png|as Grizabella Tugger Griz Vic Cardboard Cutout US6 2019.png|Cardboard Cutout Babygriz Nala Cat Pantages US6 1903.jpg|as Babygriz with Nala the cat Baby Griz Keri Rene Fuller US6 1.png|as Babygriz Babygriz Munk US6 Keri Cameron.png|as Babygriz Babygriz Munk US6 Keri Cameron 1.png|as Babygriz Tanto Babygriz US6 Melody Keri.png|as Babygriz US6 December 31st Cast 2019.png|as Babygriz Category:US Tour Cast Category:Grizabella actor